


My Little Shadow

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Presents, Stalking, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Edward has a little shadow. 'Please follow me'...[Songfic]





	My Little Shadow

**[SongFic]**

**Song: Little Shadow (Acoustic) by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Edward Nygma had a guardian angel of some sorts, he was sure of it. For the past month he had felt as if someone was watching over him, and now he thought that he had enough evidence to back this theory up. It seemed as if everything was miraculously going his way. During his hunt for a new victim, he had been spotted by a police officer. He barely escaped, the officer going back to his car to radio in back up. But the very next morning it was reported that the officer was killed outside of his car, not even having a chance to report his findings. 

_ Patience, Shadow. _

_ For all your sight, there’s no sight to see. _

_ Little Shadow, little Shadow _

_ To the night; will you follow me? _

 

Ed gave a small smile. He had a protector of some sorts. It was flattering to him, that someone was looking after him, but he worried on who it was. And what was their motive? He honestly felt safer while walking the dark streets of Gotham, knowing that he didn’t have to fully rely just on himself. It was a sweet, yet confusing feeling. He had his own little shadow… 

_ Pardon, Shadow _

_ Hold on tight to your darkened key. _

_ Little Shadow, little Shadow _

_ To the night; will you follow me? _

 

Edward would have a sickly feeling of deformity whenever he pictured his shadow. Like there was something very wrong with it. But he was happy just the same; for he knew there was something wrong with himself too. He learned to treasure his shadow, because he knew it cared. Sometimes he’d walk to his desk at work and find a dead rose or other little present lying upon it. He loved dead things… “Aw, how’d you know?” He asked the unpresent shadow. It was rather charming. 

_ Closer, Shadow _

_ For all your strikes still we're caught between _

_ All this sorrow, little Shadow _

_ To the night; will you follow me? _

 

But now it was night, and his little shadow was gone. Ed felt so alone and confused. Even his shadow couldn’t pull him out of this despair. He felt so much sorrow deep in his chest now. 

_ Every shape and side _

_ Deep and deeply dyed _

_ Turn and turn aside _

_ To a fantasy _

 

Why was he born the way he was? Why did he need to solve every riddle of the universe? Why was he forced to be alone? He had to face the facts; a shadow can’t follow you into the night… “ **What can’t be bought, but can be stolen with a glance. What’s worthless to one, but priceless to two?** ” He mumbled to himself.

_ Little Shadow _

_ To the night; will you follow me? _

 

Edward Nygma was startled by a knock on his door. Who could it be? Vainly trying to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks, he headed towards the door. Opening it hesitantly, he was surprised at what he saw. It was a small man wearing a suit and holding a cane. In his other hand was a bouquet of rotted ‘blue mink’ flowers. His favorite. Ed let out a soft sob, smiling at his little shadow. He pulled him into a warm hug, surprising yet delighting the other. Ed gave a small laugh, holding the pale man against him. Ed’s shadow, Oswald Cobblepot, smiled back, resting his head on Ed’s chest. 

_ Little Shadow _

_ To the night; will you follow me? _

 

The answer to Edward Nygma’s riddle? It’s **Love**

  
**The End**


End file.
